


Soft

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubkri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust





	1. Eros and Apollo

_There is a boy who is so wonderful…_

 

His friends thought him an idiot. He was lean muscle and a warning, every single cautionary tale from every mother in paradox space. He had the crooning voice, the height, the build. Firm muscle, toned and not-too-dark skin. He could model, with those gunmetal eyes he had.

And he tried, tried so hard, to make the plush boy smile. The soft lines of cuddle and softness, small hands that held a book with reverence.

And every time, his target would blush lightly and scold him. Would skitter away as he heard snickers. He was wide hipped, he had a bit of a tummy, and his thighs touched easily. His arms were soft and wrapped in a smooth cashmere sweater; his face rounded like some cherubim. He was cute, he was soft, he was sweet.

But this time, Cronus sighed, watching him quickly move away from the derisive snorts. He glanced over his shoulder before he followed, long legs eating the distance as he followed Kankri Vantas all the way to the library.

He peered around the shelves to where the boy breathed a little heavier, where he got comfortable on a couch, and opened his book to read as his headphones came out. Faint strains rang out in the out-of-the-way nook.

He stepped out, face lighting up.

"You… listen to Tool?"

Kankri looked up, “…Sometimes. I like a few of their songs. Especially the lyrics.”

His voice was clipped, soft, precise like a folded paper crane.

"May I.. sit next to you?"

Kankri nodded, shy.

Cronus did so, smiling wider. Up close, Kankri had rosy cheeks, a small nose, but the softest eyes he could ever imagine.

"I’m… uh, I’m Cronus. Sorry, I’m a bit distracted."

Kankri tilted his head, “Why do you talk to me? You have no business doing so. You’re the track teasm, Messiah, the Swim team’s secret weapon, and the star of the soccer league. I’m just the debate captain and a part time tutor.”

Cronus blushed, “Well… It started when I got stuck watching footage from one of your debates.”

"Which one?"

"About acceptance."

"O-Oh. I’m sorry, if I offended you I apologize-"

"No, it… Well… My little brother came out last year, and Dad’s been giving him hell. It… It kinda made me feel better, to know that there were people like you in the world."

Kankri went fuschia, adn Cronus looked away.

"Sorry, I’m terrible at flirting."

"N-No, you’re doing just fine."

"Are you free Saturday night?"

"Y-Yes-"

"Not anymore. Well, if you want, I mean, eheh…"

Kankri giggled, nodding. His cheeks were still bright. He was something soft in this world, something soft and passionate and-

_His lips look so damn sweet._

"Dinner and a movie?"

Kankri nodded, “Definitely.”

And that’s how it all started. Cronus continued to slyly flirt with the chubby young man, and they sat in the library and talked about everything, music and books and life and politics. Kankri eventually met Eridan, and smiled at him, speaking softly to him and stammering slightly at the tight hug from the wiry boy.

Six months pass.

They’re back at the library, talking about silly things, Kankri still shy whenever Cronus’ arms go around him and pull him close. He’s insecure, Cronus knows it. Fingertips stroke over soft lines.

"Kanni, there’s no need ta get all shy."

"But… you could have had your pick and you chose… well… me."

Cronus nodded, “Yep. I did.”

Kankri looked at him.

"I wanted someone worth the time I wanted to give them. You didn’t fawn over me and… well, you never bent when I’d make a few sly digs or whisper something to you."

"Cronus."

"And, well, you always do this cute thing where ya scrunch up your nose when something sounds dumb and-"

"Cronus."

"Huh?"

"…You’re silly. Please kiss me."

Cronus nodded, pressing thin lips to soft ones and melting at the contact. He needed something soft in his life, something warm and loving and passionate.

He found it in this shy, chubby boy who liked odd music and weird poetry and read quietly in the back of the library.

Cronus smiled into the kiss, holding Kankri tightly.

_I think I love you._


	2. Hexagon

_You hate me cause I got what you need…_

 

It was summer, and it was hot. Kankri was perched on the grass, laughing as Cronus and his friends from University goofed around, passing a soccer ball back and forth. The dark-skinned boy with a book used to play, but he didn’t anymore.

He was bigger (though Cronus constantly told him to not worry about it) and very shy.

But then the tallest one called out to him.

"Come on brother, join the game!"

"I’m no good!", laughed Kankri with an awkward wave.

"Come oooooon babe.", groaned Cronus, pushing thick dark hair out of his face. Heavy auburns and mahogany with those bullet steel eyes. He peeled hirt from his sticky torso, jogging over to his reading boyfriend, dropping to his knees and effortlessly pressing a sun-flavored kiss to a cupid’s bow mouth.

"Come on… we need a better goalie than the BUmblebee.", purred Cronus, tilting Kankri’s face up to him with his knuckle. He arched one eyebrow, and Kankri melted inside.

Damn him.

Damn him for being attractive and sweet and… and…

Nnn, those hips of his were killing the poor shy boy.

"Alright! Alright, I call goalie.", laughed Kankri, blushing bright.

Mituna, also known as Bumblebee, pumped his fist, “Aw yee! Finally man standin in one place is fuckin killin bruh about time I get to-“

"Chill, brother.", murmured Kurloz with a slow rolling laugh, "Take a breath man."

Kankri walked, no running, he walked to the goal, stretching up to his tiptoes once and popping his neck.

"Let’s go boys! Before I get bored!"

Nothing but the grunts and thuds of boys and a small spotted ball now. Kankri’s eyes darted to and fro and back and forth.

Mituna was the first to attempt.

WHOCK.

The ball bounced hard off of Kankri’s chest onto the grass, and a few steps forward helped him launch it back with a hard kick.

"Next!"

More scuffles, and Cronus swore loudly when Kurloz stole the ball with swift footwork and sent it rocketing above Kankri’s head. The dark boy leapt, snatching it out of thin air and slinging it back with force to bruise.

"NEXT!"

Cronus laughed as Kurloz limped slightly, wincing and looking in surprise at Kankri. Mituna was still in denial, babbling about aliens and the FBI making inroads on the game.

"Babe, I don’t want ya gettin’ hurt.", laughed Cronus, "I’m too rough a player."

"Oh, believe me Cro," laughed Kankri, standing with a cocked hip and one eye slyly open, "I think I can handle anything you have."

A low “oooooooh…” rang from Mituna and Kurloz’ eyebrows were flirting with his hairline as Cronus answered with a devilish smile.

"A’right babe."

The sound of the kick resounded hard.

Thud.

Kankri stood, barehand catch. The ball was gripped between his hands inescapably, and Cronus’ jaw dropped. Kankri reared back, and slung it like a fastball pitch, making his boyfriend dodge with a stumble and roll.

Kankri jogged to him, already internally nervous because he felt his body bounce with each step. He knelt down, “Are you alright?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-mmmf!”

Cronus pushed himself up, pulling Kankri into a hard and soul-stealing kiss. They broke apart, Kankri blinking and speechless.

"Jesus, that was sexy."

Kankri’s face was burning.

"I-I used to play soccer with my brother and Papa and well…"

"Like, holy shit, you moved like fucking poetry Kankri.", breathed Cronus in a mix of pride and attraction.

Kankri hid his face, “I’m just a fat kid with lots of skills, now stoppit.”

"No, bullshit.", laughed Cronus, tackling Kankri with a hug. He waved at Mituna and Kurloz as they decided to leave and laugh, before returning to his comfy boyfriend.

"Damn I’m lucky; cutie with a booty and he plays soccer."

"Oh my god."

"We’re getting fuckin’ married, Kan. Serious."

"You are such a dork. Kiss me again."

Cronus was happy to oblige, revelling in the hugs he was able to give and receive and the soft way this boys lips molded to his. Sneakily, he moved down to Kankri’s neck nuzzling there to feel the ribcage in his arms swell with a gasp.

"Cronus Ampora, we are outside."

"Yeah, in my backyard."

"And your father is right there."

And sure enough, Ampora Sr. was indeed standing in full view, laughing at the pair of them…

Cronus let his head fall against Kankri’s soft chest, “God fuckin’ dammit.”


	3. Revelations 22:20

_I know Christ is comin’, but so am I._

 

He was wearing Cronus’ favorite old jersey. That old lucky jersey and boyshorts and singing Puscifer songs.

Cronus swallowed hard.

He’d say it was the work of the Lord, but it would be just like the Devil to make a preacher’s son this tempting. Kankri turned around, eyes still droopy from his long sleep on his day off of classes, stirring honey into chai tea.

"Hey love.", he said in his quiet just-woke-up voice.

The door was kicked shut and Cronus said nothing as he dropped his bag by the dorm door. Kankri made a small surprised noise as he took a deep sip of his tea and set it on the counter. Cronus had no problem pinning him against that same counter with his hips and taking command of a tobacco and honey kiss. 

Kankri’s hands went for that wine-soaked auburn hair and tugged at it, making Cronus gasp sharply before he groaned at tiny butterfly kisses over his throat.

His hands went to Kankri’s hips and squeezed lightly, earning him a tiny sound of approval.

He broke Kankri’s hold again, locking their lips together as his hips pressed closer.

The soft boy beneath him let his head tilt back and he moaned harshly; exposing that smooth neck of his. Cronus couldn’t help it. He lightly bit at his boyfriend’s throat, making the dark-skinned love of his life pant like a hound already. Kankri clawed lightly at Cronus’ clothing, pleading for the swim-team star to let him see, even just a little.

The shirt landed on the floor somewhere but no one really cared anymore. Kankri’s soft hands stroked over firm lines as he dropped hot kisses like raindrops in hell over a collarbone that could make an angel sin.

Cronus groaned again, leaning slightly to grip thick hips and lift Kankri easily onto the counter; hips making friction that sent tremors through the still-sleepy lover. Those same hands stroked over bare legs, moving over those same soft curves; those conte-crayon lines and oil panting curves that made the Renaissance so voluptuous and wonderful.

Kankri moaned high and long when those hands slipped between his legs. He opened them eagerly, pulling Cronus back for more sloppy and desperate kisses.

"Nnn… CronUS… the door is ri-right there…", he whimpered.

"I don’t fucking care."

"Someone could come i-i-ah-AH!"

Kankri rolled his hips against the touches through thin black fabric. Only one of the swimmers hands stroked him through his black boyshorts; the other slid up over his stomach and around to his back to trace littl circles over his spine.

"Cr-Cronus…", breathed the boy, like a sigh made of sin.

Cronus buried his face into Kankri’s neck, “F-Fuck. Kankri, how the hell do you do this…”

"Mn?"

Kankri nearly squealed when he was lifted again, shivering from the strength of the lift. He smiled wickedly, kissing over Cronus’ jaw and throat once more and making the athelete’s breathing speed like he ran a race.

The bed bounced beneath him as Cronus pushed him back into the plush softness. Kankri giggled, tossing aside the stolen jersey as welcoming his lover back into his arms.

It was going to be a lovely day today…


	4. Pray Harder

_Eat you alive…_

 

Kankri whined as the fingers left him. It hadn’t taken long for Cronus to have him bared to the cool air in their dorm room. He had bitten his pillow hard, wrestling with sensation and ideas back and forth, his body hungry and his sex drive far too awake.

He wriggled away from Cronus, surprising his boyfriend when he stepped down off the bed and knelt. He pulled at Cronus’ belt, undoing it and the athlete shifted so they could be dragged down with his boxers.

"Kankri, are you-"

"Hush."

Cronus almost cried out when the warmth of a mouth slid over him, his fingers burying into Kankri’s hair. His boyfriend was timid, and shy, and wouldn’t look away. His eyes watered just a touch, giving him that angelic innocence and Lord above was it tempting.

Cronus’ breathing was hoarse, even though it was only a few moments, maybe eternity… he couldn’t tell. However, he was sure he could feel his pulse between his thighs, quite obviously.

"Come here.", he rasped, and Kankri smiled just a little, licking his lips. His body was still relaxed from the horrendous teasing earlier, and he stood. His hips were wide and his body soft. His being was warm, his face cherubic.

He blushed at the adoration on Cronus’ face. Warm hands that urged him closer, coaxed him into the swimmer’s lap. Wine-dipped mahogany hair that spread out when Cronus lay back, letting Kankri have a little control.

They had done this before.

But it was still so new, to be desired. Kankri hovered, shy and nervous before those hands were on him again touching and teasing and his confidence came trickling back as he sank down, guiding hard flesh into his body.

He moaned; the sound loud and long and full of music it seemed. He was flush against Cronus now, shivering, and when Cronus rolled his hips he shuddered hard.

And he began to move.

Cronus’ eyes rolled back and finally closed as his fingers tightened on Kankri’s hips; his hands wandered, soft touches and teases and gentle strokes to make Kankri’s voice grow in pitch again. The swimmer rolled his hips once more, making Kankri gasp…

The soft angel-boy exhaled desire, wrapping around Cronus’ name in a way he couldn’t hold onto anymore. His hips bucked up, hard, and Kankri cried out, grinding back with a whimper.

Cronus’ hands were back on his hips, guiding his motions as Kankri rode him, crying out louder and louder with each thrust and pull.

"Cronus-GOD FUcking dammiiiiiit…"

Cronus loved it when that sense of propriety vanished like smoke; it drove him a little harder, a little faster into the unseeing boy on top of him.

Kankri’s head dropped back, his hand was guided towards his own throbbing pulse and smooth fingers teased and taunted himself, sending little shivers through him that mad Cronus’ breath hitch.

Kankri’s moans increased in volume before peaking in small, sharp cries with each thrust.

"NnnnCro… Almost…"

"I know babe.", was the rasped reply.

Gods, it wasn’t fair.

Kankri’s body went rigid as he shrieked Cronus’ name, his heat squeezing so tightly, so perfectly. He barely spilled; the most powerful orgasms are often the driest.

Cronus’ back arched as he gave in, nails leaving little crescent moons in Kankri’s rounded hips. The plush boy slumped, shivering and panting so very hard now. He seemed to barely have the energy to lift himself off o his lover, dropping next to him and laying an arm over a damp chest.

Cronus breathed deep, trying to steady his lungs.

"Kanni."

"Hmm?"

"…I love you."

Kankri blinked at him, and smiled.

"I love you too, Cronus."

They happily dozed off, half-naked and content with Kankri’s head tucked under Cronus’ chin.


End file.
